random youtube sketch
by jellyfishdarkness
Summary: so what happens when a psychotic 13 year old watches too much anime and youtube.. yeah that's how the apocalypse started
1. Chapter 1

_h…h…hi…,boy this is embarrassing oh boy ,well have any of you(like you care)saw college humor its great so here's a sketch from he channel(blushes)_

On an average day, in an average school, in an average classroom filled with not so average teens, something weird was going to go down.…

"hello class, my name's Mr. Beilschmidt(Germania) and I will be your substitute teacher while Mr. Vargas (ancient Rome)is getting his foot fixed." someone hurled a wet ball of tissues at the Legolas like man,(narrowly dodging it) "you can call me Mr. B,I have a note from the principal…NO JEGGINGS…"

A girl named Arthur (England)stood up angrily ,saying "No they're jeans" .''No, they're leggings disguised to look like jeans.""Yeah, Arthur we can see your whole ass crack"(France). "whatever frog"

a blonde dude ,Felix,(Poland) stood up "what about my tacket" " is that a tank top jacket" "yea" " no its very slutty and it can't be worn" " bet you hate these stileakers too don't you" "yea those are definitely banned, now what are those pants you're wearing "stockis, stocking khakis" " yeah got you they're not allowed" the first boy asked quite stupidly "what about Alfred (America)he's wearing a hat" "this a Yamaha..." a red head with an Italian ( )accent shouted "what about my yamabra!" "yeah no you're 16 and that's sac-religious "an albino girl ( )called out "Are you saying I can't wear my nirt" " your what" " my non shirt" "That's not wearing a shirt "It mixes with a shirt" "you're going to be suspended"

A sweet looking girl who looked like Alfred ( )asked politely "Swearings? sweater earrings?" "those are absolutely fine but they look terrible" the red head asks again "Quongs? their quarter-roid" "thongs ...gotcha just keep them underneath your pants" "You old phogy" "Wow ,haven't heard that word in a long time, I'm thirty though thanks..."

"OK you in the back what are you wearing ,is that a shirt with the boobs cut out?" a girl who was had a headband (Belgium)who was previously chatting with her brother (Netherlands) "It's a W neck" "Take that off" "fine ,but underneath I'm wearing a nirt you fucking phogy" "Ok, I think you guys think that word is worse than it actually is."

"Can I wear this condom" asked a Spanish exchange student who is not very bright (Spain...obviously)"Not instead of pants" "What!" groans were being heard from all over the room ,Suddenly Mr. B bangs a book on his desk "Now do I have your attention ?!here's how were going do things no backless hoodies!" staring at a certain foul mouthed brunette(Romano) "no collarbone cardigans ,toeless boots..." staring at a boy whose facial features are similar to his (Germany)"No pelvis high skirts ,no tube tops made out of tubing..." a platinum haired Russian (Fem Russia)cried"No fish net bodysuits..." her older sister (Ukraine)reacted the same "and no jeggings! Now are we clear" "Yeah.." "Whatever..." "Perfect, now open up your textbooks to page seventeen..." as he unzipped his jacket he revealed…..

"Ugh no!" "No No ,I can wear this nirt ,I am an adult I have earned this right..."

"Sorry I'm late a student" (China)said as he rushed through the door then he saw Mr B"Wow my eyes are bleeding,I'm just gonna get myself to the nurses office..."

and that is why China wears red they're stained with the blood from his eyes:)

' _Soooooooooo now that's over please comment and tell me if theyre are any YouTube video you want me to spoof._


	2. Chapter 2

_i made one out of a helpful comment this is a_ _spoof of"I Dont know by Tomska"_

"The job is simple infiltrate Big Al's poker game and acquire the microchip hidden in his necklace by any means possible" Arthur the best agent in the whole country thought to himself as he was led into a dark bar room with a poker table in the middle "There's only one problem I have no idea how t play poker."He stared nervously around the room and said "I sure can't wait to do some poker. In front of him sat no other than big al himself "alright wise guy, raise a fool." Gesturing to the pile of cards in front of him.. "Yes" he stared around again "go fish" big al asked suspiciously do you know how to play poker "do you?" "Yes, you go fish."

The Russian who sat next to Arthur said with a creepy yet childlike smile "do you know how to play poker, Mr.?" "Come on Ivan, you don't even know how to drink anything except vodka…" "You don't know me ..." a dark aura forming as he held a glass to his lips and water pours from the glass …..Onto the floor "ok, does anyone else here not know how to play poker?"

the Danish man who escorted Arthur in rolled the dice and cried "6!" a woman with a frying pan said "that's not even how u play poker!" "Sure, Elizabeta you don't know how to breath." "Uh, well, don't tell anyone…." with a thump the woman collapsed onto the floor.

"Wow', does anyone know CPR?" "Da!" the Russian said excitedly "u put gun on table spin it …" "that's Russian roulette." "u put gun to head …." "That's definitely Russian roulette" "and pull the trigger!"

Click…click…click…."stop playing Russian roulette!"Said Big Al slapping the gun out of the man's hand "u idiot" "u r idiot" "u don't have to make original insults.." The Dane said annoyingly

"u r original insult "he took a 'drink' of water "want me to use my axe ?..."the Dane holding his axe above his head "u don't even know how ." "Yes I….oh "the axe landed on his own head blood and brains spilled out his skull.

"Maybe we should play something else?" "I know game ..."the Russian said cheerfully BOOM .Somehow he had gotten the gun back and had pulled the trigger .Again blood and brains same old same old.

"Uhh, why do I even hire you idiots?"big al screamed angrily Arthur took this chance to call back to home base "HQ I have no idea what's going on please give advice.." his brother a Welshmen said worriedly "I don't know what I'm doing !repeat! I don't know what I'm doing!"Suddenly big al pointed a gun at Arthur "you liar, you lil rat, you think your getting away with this, huh? You know who I am? Do u have any idea?"

Arthurs mind was blank his natural response is "doing you?" "wha? No.." shwip...big Al disappeared into thin air Arthur takes the necklace from the pile of clothes big Al left "package secured "he said smugly as he headed for the exit… BANG! The door was in the way "uh oh ,how do I get out of here? What is happening?

 _please comment about what i need to work on thank you...:)_


End file.
